No Music Without Rhyme
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: Josh and Rhyme are about to consummate their relationship when Rhyme realizes something. She's afraid Joshua's controlling nature, even in bed, means he thinks of her as a pawn. Rhyme aims to sort this out and guarantee her place with him forever.


**Author's Note: I thought that I should point out that Rhyme is eighteen in this, and Joshua is… However old Joshua is. Anyway, I didn't want anyone picturing young Rhyme in this, so I thought I should tell you all this right off the bat. Enjoy (I hope). **

**No Music Without Rhyme **

It wasn't uncommon for Joshua to bring Rhyme to the height of pure pleasure. Even though she was still a virgin, Joshua knew just what to do to bring her to the edge without compromising what she thought was right. Any other day, she probably would have thought nothing of it. It was all the same, really. But since they'd agreed to finally consummate their relationship completely, the situation was different enough that Rhyme was able to pick up on things she'd been ignoring for too long. Why did it always seem that was the case with Shibuya's all-powerful Composer? He made you realize things, and sometimes one didn't want to know certain things.

At the moment, Yoshiya and Raimu were in bed amongst tangled sheets. They'd lost some clothing here and there. Though they'd only been seriously making out (and a few other things), Rhyme had to begun to think that this would be the time they went all the way. Joshua's arousal was obvious as it came in contact with her heated core (though they were still clothed there, she could still feel his hardness). The ashen haired nineteen year old had been taking advantage of Rhyme's lack of shirt or bra the way she had been taking advantage of his very kissable lips. As always, Joshua knew just how to fondle Rhyme's breasts perfectly so she'd be left in a gasping, sheet clutching, sweaty mess. A slight touch here, a gentle squeeze there, his lips dusting over a nipple… It was too much. And it seemed that Joshua thought that, too.

Or maybe he thought something else entirely. Whatever the reason, Joshua stopped his ministrations just before Rhyme was able to jump off the cliff and into nirvana. It was this that would change everything. He had never done this before. Rhyme was only beginning to guess why he'd do this now and what all it meant.

"Not yet you don't, dear," Joshua chastised her in the sweet way he saved only for her. Perhaps on another day it would have warmed Rhyme's heart that she'd been able to bring such good out in Joshua (something Neku had thought nothing more than impossible when her and Joshua's bizarre relationship started). Now, however, she was beginning to feel dread fill up in the pit of her stomach while just a moment ago it had been something else entirely.

Joshua, not yet privy to the change in Rhyme's mood and just why she was starting to sit up, lightly teased, "Do you remember when you used to think I couldn't get you to orgasm by only touching your delightful chest? It seems to me that you must once again eat your words. For someone who had meant to hold onto her purity, I would have thought you would have-"

"Joshua, why would you do that?" Rhyme got out as just a whisper, as she placed a hand onto his chest and pushed him off of her. For a moment, Rhyme saw something dangerous flash in his violet eyes. It was the sort of look she oh so hated. The kind he wore when he was plotting some Game in the UG, and didn't have any qualms about what he had to do to get what he wanted. Yes, Rhyme hated that look, but more than that she hated that she was beginning to realize she was still a game to him. At least in some ways, she still was. Now it even seemed like her most intimate moments with the love of her life would be darkened by his Composer duties.

Maybe seeing the sad look Rhyme had on her face, Joshua sighed slightly before going to sit beside her on the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face while he took her hand in his. It didn't pass Rhyme's notice that it was the same hand she'd used to push him away. The blond smiled just the slightest bit at that. She realized what he meant by it even more than he did. _"Please don't let me go again."_ Promising herself she'd never let anything keep her from Josh's side—she needed him as much as he needed her—Rhyme prepared herself to say what was on her mind.

Of course, Joshua ended up speaking long before she did. As he talked, she kept her lips pressed in a firm line. She listened to him intently, but even then her heart was uneasy. He was showing even more what their problem was by interrupting her. A problem they might not ever be able to fix (despite Rhyme's positive outlook on life); at least he was trying to comfort her. "What is it, Raimu? Why do you seem troubled? Have you decided you're not ready for this after all?"

He smiled a real smile at the last part. A smile just for her. As Rhyme saw it (and remembered for the millionth time just why she loved him), she took a deep breath before she began speaking what was on her mind. Unfortunately, she couldn't look at him when she said it and instead focused on playing with their intertwined fingers. "Joshua, I don't want to have sex with you if you're going to control every aspect of it. And I know you. You would do that. Just now you dominated over me by stopping me before my _climax_,"

Rhyme ignored the blush and embarrassment she had at saying that word. She also ignored what Joshua seemed about to say. She knew if she didn't get through this, she never would. And though she loved Joshua more than anything, she knew she'd never be able to be with him in the way she wanted to if they didn't sort this all out. "You just talked over me, too. And called me 'Raimu'. I know a lot of times you use my full name in an endearing way, but that time felt more like you were belittling me, Josh. I guess what I'm saying is that I don't want to be another pawn to you. I know you've gotten over many of your control issues, but I don't think you have in the bedroom setting yet."

"Oh, Raimu. How silly you are to think I don't have the power to control every aspect in anyone's life. Just because I don't blatantly showcase it anymore, at your request, don't fool yourself into something that's not true. I will always be dominant, Rhyme. There's nothing anyone can do about it. I would have thought you would have long since accepted that."

Rhyme's insides turned to ice, as Joshua's words sank in. She wasn't missing the threat underlined in his words. She also didn't miss the ferocious look in his eyes as he stood up from his lavish bed, and began pacing in front of her. As tears welled up in her eyes, Rhyme had the urge to run away from the place as fast as she could. When she'd been younger, and her and Joshua had just begun figuring their feelings out, she had done so many times. Each time she'd tell herself she'd tried to redeem him and that he'd proved it impossible. She'd convince herself it _was_ impossible and vow to never see him again (and never to forgive him depending on what he'd done).

In the end, he'd always come and grudgingly apologized. Pulled in by her pure thoughts, he put it. And she, like the sucker she was, would always let him back in and they'd begin the cycle all over again. Perhaps she was pulled in by the diamond in the rough that he was. The more they went along, the better they got. They'd come to an understanding, had become closer, and grown in their love. Though Rhyme still couldn't be too out in the open with her relationship with Joshua (the Hachiko gang, Beat especially, were wary for good reasons), things had been going as good as could be expected for them lately. Until... Until she had just messed it up.

"Joshua," Rhyme said as she willed her tears away and realized just how ridiculous she'd been to have this conversation when she'd promised to "try" and while he was very obviously turned on (or had been). She never got to finish what she'd been about to say. Joshua didn't only ignore her, but he did something she hadn't been expecting at all.

Closer than her eyes could even follow, he had teleported back into the bed with her and was leaning over her again. Then, all of Rhyme's attempts at holding back her tears were in vain. Her body took on a mind of it's own. At first she thought she'd become possessed by some spirit, as she began taking off the rest of her clothes. It was only when she saw Joshua continuing to disrobe that she realized she had, in fact, been possessed by something, but not a spirit. A Composer. Once they were unclothed, Joshua positioned himself between Rhyme's legs. She could feel him brush against her entrance. She was powerless to stop him. She had no control of her body at the moment. Instead, her legs were wrapping around him to bring him closer.

"Please don't do this, Joshua," It was only after the words left her mouth that she realized they were the wrong thing to say. Not only because she knew Joshua would never actually go through with this without her consent (though he was trying to scare her for some reason), but because she knew she'd probably just shattered him by thinking he was actually capable of-.

"I can have anything I want, Rhyme. I told you that. There's nothing to stop me from taking it. You, least of all, can do anything about it. I will always tower over everyone."

"You wouldn't do this to me, Joshua. Even if you still want to control me to some extent, I know you love me. I also know you like a challenge. You wouldn't do this. You wouldn't betray your Partner's trust. Joshua, you love me because I'm 'good'. The 'good' in you would never let you rap-"

"I suppose I do need the Rhyme to the Music I have to endure. Otherwise, I would go insane. I find it ironic that you hate what the Game's done to me, but you use stuff about the UG to 'save' yourself."

Rhyme, despite herself, breathed a sigh of relief when she gained control over her limbs again. She was also glad when Joshua used his Composer magic to make them both instantly clothed. It was best they didn't try for a tryst again. At the moment, Rhyme's body was very much going into shock. While Rhyme's heart and mind knew that Joshua really wouldn't have raped her, her body didn't acknowledge it as easily. As such, she was beginning to break down. And as she did, she saw a deeper guilt on Joshua's face than she ever had before. It was gone instantly, though. Over the years, he'd learned to let others not see his weaknesses. As Rhyme's breathing became more even, she smiled at knowing she had gotten through to him again. They'd make it through all of their upcoming obstacles yet.

Except Joshua didn't seem intent to completely let go of his vibrato just yet. "Perhaps I do have control issues, Raimu. We've always known this, but I never thought they'd transfer into moments like this. I'll try to get over them for you. You're right; I do want a normal relationship with you, but I don't know what I can promise you. These are my most base instincts, after all. However, if I get over this, you have to get over something, too. There's something afflicting you, Rhyme. And it seems much more important for you to make peace with that than for me to change, but I might be a little biased."

Rhyme somewhat ignored, Joshua's classic laugh (even though she guiltily loved it), as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. What on Earth was he talking about? What could be bothering he-

"You're afraid of being with such a powerful being, Rhyme. You don't realize it yet, but you are. I can read your mind, after all. Honestly, I can't understand what you'd have against dying and joining me in the UG as-"

"Stop!" Rhyme turned away from Joshua, and covered her eyes with her hand. She noticed, most of all, when she shot her other hand out as if to ward Joshua away. Once again, dread began making itself known in her, but this time she was the source of the problem. He was right. They'd had this conversation many times. That if Rhyme wanted to stay with Joshua, she would eventually have to let herself die. And at a young age, too. If she ever did go through with it (she didn't even want to think about what it would do to her parents, Beat, and friends), she couldn't happily be with Joshua if she looked too much older than him for all of eternity. Joshua had died at fifteen, and though he had enough power to look up to nineteen when needed, he couldn't do much more. That was one of the limits to his power. Rhyme, rather unfairly, had to wonder why out of all things, that had to be what his terrifying powers were lacking. He was right. He was so righ-

"I'll make a deal with you, Raimu. I'll get over my need for control and give it to you for your first time, but you have to compromise, too. You need to get over your fears of being with me."

"All right. That seems fair enough." There was a part of Rhyme that screamed that it didn't seem fair at all, but she quickly brushed it off. In some ways, she was afraid of her connection to Joshua. At least the pain it would leave her loved ones with. Joshua must have meant to make her finally face that fear, so they could have a functional relationship with each other. Rhyme noticed from the corner of her eye that Joshua was looking at her in a calculating way. She wanted to yell at him that he was being all too Composer-y again, but she bit her tongue. She had things to work through too, after all. And he'd promised he'd get over it...

Despite everything, Rhyme knew she could trust Joshua. He would make good of his promises. Both promises. And aside from the virgin in her that was, once again, scared for her first time, Rhyme found she was most disconcerted about how willing Joshua was to let her hurt. Sure it was all to help her come to terms with her choices, but... But how could he expect her to give up her life in the RG so easily? How could he not even seem to care that it would tear her apart?

"When I first came to you after realizing my feelings more or less, I told you something, Rhyme. I said there was no Music without Rhyme. I feel the same way, you know. I always will. I need you, Rhyme. I hope you need me, too. Even if I don't always play my song in a Minor key, Rhyme... I hope you know you're Music always trumps mine. You're my Major. Rhyme, I wouldn't ask any of this of you if I didn't think it'd be good for you in the long run. Even so, I don't always know best. I hope you don't end up regretting having known me like many others."

And it was that that showed Rhyme, again, just why she'd chosen the path she had. Because this sweet, insecure, and scarred Joshua existed within the scary Composer. It was that person that Rhyme had realized deserved her love more than anyone. It was that person she was doing all of this for because in loving him, she'd helped Joshua learn to love, too. And she'd never be able to turn away from him now.

Running to him as fast as she could, Rhyme ran into Joshua's arms and kissed his chest. He seemed shocked at first, and it took him awhile to return her embrace, but even that spoke miles. Before, Joshua never would have let anyone hug him. It had been too emotionally intimate a gesture for him. Now he clutched Rhyme as if his life depended on it. Maybe, in some ways, it did. "I love you, Joshua."

"I love you too, Raimu. But I'd better go. Beat's about to find you here in five seconds. I'll see you soon."

And before Rhyme could do or say anything else, Joshua had gone to the UG and was gone. Still, she thought he could hear his voice. "I would never use your name to belittle you, by the way."

Laughing slightly, Rhyme touched where his face had been just a moment before. "I know that. Perhaps I _was _being silly on that front. See you soon, Josh. I miss you already. And don't let the UG get to you too much."

Before Beat came barging in the room, she thought she heard Joshua's chuckle. Whether he was laughing at her words or the angry Beat, she didn't know. There was nothing funny, however, about her brother's face. She was in trouble, but as she smiled at him with the memory of how far she and Joshua had come, Rhyme found she couldn't care less about what he'd say about her relationship with her Yoshiya.

...

_"Joshua!" Rhyme chirped happily when she felt his presence behind her. Or, in a more tangible way, she felt the penny he was putting atop her shoulder. She took it off of her instinctively; she knew how fast his temperaments changed, but what she hadn't expected was for their hands to brush when she did so. Apparently she'd gone to take the penny very fast. In fact, Joshua hadn't even moved from placing it on her shoulder yet. When she turned around to face him nervously, the first thing she noted was the look of shock—and amazement?—on his face. _

_It quickly disappeared off of his face, though and he smirked in a way Rhyme wasn't very comfortable with. While it was much better than his evil smiles, she didn't like the ill intent that even his smirks had behind them. "Oh dear, Raimu. Do you really think after our last moving conversation, inspired by pennies no less, that I would take away yours just when you needed it? Take it, Rhyme. You may just need more luck than Shibuya. I'm going to study you."_

_Rhyme swallowed a bit nervously while she remembered the last time she'd seen Joshua. Granted, they'd seen each other many times after the Game. His Game. But the last particular time had been... different. _

_All of the other times, Rhyme had known that Joshua was putting on a façade. He didn't think much of her or Neku or anyone. And he didn't only see fit not to trust them with his real self; he hadn't thought them worthy of anything. But somehow she must have gotten to him. Because the next time she saw him, when she'd been giving pennies from America to people for good luck, he ended up forcing her to have dinner with him. _

_Well, forced might have been too strong of a word. After all, Rhyme found that Joshua intrigued her, too. She wondered why someone that seemed to hate humanity so much had decided to spare them, after all. As they talked, Rhyme had begun to understand things about Joshua. She also had liked to believe that she'd touched something in him. That she'd showed him a different way to look at things, because Joshua was so very hurt. His time as a human hadn't been very good. And even then, Rhyme knew from what she'd learned from Mr. Hanekoma that he'd been more in the UG than RG. He could see and hear the dead, after all. He'd betrayed his Partner from the Game (after allowing himself to be killed), and became Composer in his stead. From then on, the Music had warped his already bad outlook on people. He'd thought to destroy Shibuya for its corruption. He hadn't seen what really rested inside of him and just why he wanted to be rid of it. _

_And then... In the last Game, Neku had changed him. But maybe Rhyme had actually changed him more. When he'd told her he still thought about destroying Shibuya, Rhyme had told him he couldn't because he was still human, too. The very emotions that made him hate them proved just how human he was. If he destroyed Shibuya, his home, he'd be destroying himself. And though Joshua had never said one way or another if Rhyme had changed his mind, Shibuya seemed lighter and warmer somehow. Rhyme hadn't expected to see Joshua again. She'd been prepared to be glad for what she'd accomplished in postponing Shibuya's end. She'd never thought that after Joshua had gotten the information he'd wanted from her that he-_

_"What are you doing here?" Rhyme said finally, as she pushed back the discomfort she felt for being his "test subject". Maybe he did need to watch her closely (despite how wary it made her feel). If it could humanize him somehow..._

_"There's no Music without Rhyme," Joshua said nonchalantly, as he shrugged his shoulders. He picked his orange cell phone out of his pocket and pressed buttons on it. Though Rhyme knew he did this constantly (always checking on the UG, no doubt) she couldn't help but feel he was feigning it now. That he was purposefully finding reason to not look at her. He seemed different somehow. _

_Going off of that, Rhyme grabbed Joshua's hand in her own. Once again, the shocked expression settled on his face, but it didn't disappear completely this time. No. It settled into a contended smile. Huh. Rhyme had not expected that in the least. The controlling Yoshiya Kiryu allowing Rhyme to lead him from the Statue of Hachiko towards her house? Suddenly, it seemed like it wasn't an accident that they were at Hachiko. Or that the sun was shining brilliantly without a cloud in sight. Rhyme felt warm, but not blistering hot. Joshua... Joshua seemed relaxed. Why?_

_"Where are we going, Skulls Jr.?" Joshua asked with a slight chuckle. At once, Rhyme had to turn around and stare at the deity behind her. Since when had he ever called her that? Sure, he seemed to be good friends with Sanae who had christened that nickname for her, but- _

_"You seem different, Josh. Why?" Rhyme felt like how she expected Shiki to have during her first few days with Neku. She put her hands on her hips and regarded him sternly and curiously. Try as she might though, she couldn't remove her hand from his. Whether because Joshua was holding it so firmly, or she just didn't want to let him go, she didn't know. _

_"I talked to Neku after I talked to you last time, Raimu. Once again, he's made me see things in a different way. And, that is, that you make me see things in a different way." _

_Rhyme laughed a bit, as Joshua tripped over his words and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. She'd never seen this side of Joshua before, and she found she liked it. Setting his face into a more serious mask, Joshua seemed irritated at himself for losing his perfect composure. Seeming to try and draw on his Composer self (that had Rhyme biting her lip in response), Joshua hurried through what he was trying to say without any emotion or diction. "When I met you while you were a Squirrel Noise, you staggered me Rhyme. Even then, when you weren't you... When you'd been erased... You were so good. And kind. And hopeful, and pure. When I focused on your Music, it was like the symphony finally made sense. I found reasons for all the sound rehearsals because when your Music was added to the mix... I found I could feel my own again. Just my own. I don't even think as a human that my sound was less Noisy than it was then. Despite the rules of the Game, I let you come back to the RG for that. But then I was sure it was just a fluke. That if I saw you again you'd be as awful as the rest of Shibuya. But each time I saw you, Rhyme, you proved me wrong. My own Music was in discord, but for the first time I didn't care about the Music at all. It wasn't making me mad anymore. I wasn't crazy anymore. And now I find myself wanting to be surrounded by your Music all the time-"_

_"Stop!" To Rhyme's surprise, Joshua easily relented to her demand. That surprised her, but she was even more shocked to realize that the palm she'd raised toward him to make her point ended up brushing against his cheek. It was as though her mind had detached from her body. Joshua seemed to be in the same boat, as he seemed to lean into her touch. He looked at her beneath his lashes, almost angry with himself for forming an attachment to anyone, but he didn't pull away. Rhyme, for the moment, ignored just what all it would entail for her to be around him all the time. If she was the only thing that kept Joshua sane enough to not off Shibuya... _

_She would eventually have to die. Even then, she'd have to stay with him rather than going to heaven with her family. Ignoring the doom and gloom (it wasn't like her to, anyway), Rhyme focused on the here and now. "Joshua, are you saying you want to be friends?"_

_He seemed to want to argue the word, but after opening his mouth and finding no better word for what "they" were, he relented with a soft smile. "Friends," he agreed; he also squeezed Rhyme's hand with his own. When Rhyme's breathing hitched a little at the contact (she wasn't sure what for), Joshua saw it in him to tease his new "Muse". "I bet you're going to fall in love with me, Raimu. No offense, but you have cliché romance written all over you."_

_"Probably," Rhyme agreed without much thought. She instantly regretted it, as Joshua's eyes narrowed and he began, no doubt, plotting other ways to poke fun at her. In the end, she didn't regret it. She always told the truth. It was who she was. She could only hope that she could help Joshua like he wanted. She wanted him to be less fearsome, but she found she really did like the real him. It'd be too bad to lose that. _

_"Come on, let's go meet the others." And to her surprise, Joshua followed her to her house without much content. All the while, she tried to think of things other than him._

_She would fall in love with him. They'd both really known that she would; she was too good. She would do anything in her power to save him. No, that wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was when Joshua learned to love, and it led him right into her arms. That wouldn't be until much later, though. Though he'd deny he was in love with Rhyme to everyone, the one he'd fool most of all was himself._

"Oh. Was there a Hachiko meeting today?"

"Oh, Neku." Rhyme shook her head slightly as she was pulled from her thoughts. She looked at her dear friend with a smile. She also looked at what was behind him happily. It seemed she had found her way to Hachiko. She couldn't help but look at the dog statue in awe. To think it had given her so much: her life back, her best friends, and her true love. The dog really was forever loyal and loving. Rhyme imagined that she, Joshua, Beat, Neku, Shiki, and even Eri had grown to emulate all of what the Statue of Hachiko stood for. There was only one last person she needed to show how much she loved, and how she'd always be there for him. It just so happened that it was the most important person to her.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"What's that?" If Rhyme looked just right, she could have sworn she saw a smile on Neku's face as he continued to look at the Statue himself. Of course. The Statue of Hachiko meant more to Neku than anyone. He had first met Shiki there, and it was through that he opened up his boarders. He'd promised to meet her there, they'd all gone there after the Game, he was able to realize he trusted and could even forgive Joshua there… As Rhyme held her long hair down against the slight wind (her favorite beanie didn't fit anymore, and it would have been a betrayal to wear another hat), she wondered if Neku could see exactly what was running through her head. He would have been a perfect Composer. He knew people well, but Rhyme found she was very glad Neku hadn't taken the chance to kill her Joshua. He didn't need to read people's minds. He read them well enough on his own.

"I know what you must be like for Joshua," Neku said from behind his collar. Rhyme had a strong notion that he was mostly doing it to hide his face rather than because of the cold. "You're to him what Shiki is to me. Though Joshua's more fucked up than I ever was. He needs someone like you. You're not even as umm... eccentric and angry as Shiki?"

Neku said the last part so quietly that Rhyme could barely even hear him. She knew he probably felt bad about "insulting" his girlfriend, but even she had to admit he was right. Shiki was Shiki, but she was perfect for Neku. And Rhyme... she was perfect for Josh, wasn't she?

"Anyway, I know I can't stop you two. Lord knows Beat's tried hard enough," Rhyme slightly cringed as she remembered how close he'd come to discovering her and Joshua doing... what they'd been doing. Thankfully, Beat could be pretty dense sometimes. If Neku guessed where Rhyme's thoughts had taken her, he didn't say anything. "In some ways I don't want to stop you, Rhyme. Joshua's my best friend. Sort of. But you're my little sister. Tell him I told him to take care of you, and if he ever hurts you I'll take his place as Composer."

"Neku, what are you saying?" Rhyme said flustered, as she tried to (and failed) to act as though she had no idea what Neku was talking about. She was reeling. Had Neku—whom a lot of times despised Joshua more than anyone—just agreed with her dying to be with him? It couldn't be! Could it?

Idly, Rhyme noted that the storm clouds around her were beginning to ebb. Maybe Joshua was sorting his feelings out just as Rhyme was hers.

In response to Rhyme's query, Neku crossed his arms over his chest, as he gave her a look. It wasn't a mean one. He was never nasty with her. Rather, he was saying silently for her to be honest. Sighing, Rhyme relented. "How did you know?"

"You're about to sleep with him, aren't you? You guys are getting pretty serious. I imagine it won't be too long after that that you become a Reaper or Angel."

Thankfully, Neku didn't comment on how he'd figured out what Rhyme and Joshua were about to do. She would have wondered if Joshua had said something to him (he did love to rile Neku), but when she was the wistful look on his face, she realized what it was. Of course. Neku had already said how alike she and Josh were to him and Shiki. Apparently it was even written all over her face. Breaking from his memory, Neku brought Rhyme into his arms and made her promise him one thing. "None of us want this to be like the Shark Noise. When you plan to do this, let our group know. We'd prefer that. To see you one last time. Until we meet in the UG, of course."

As Neku winked at the last bit, Rhyme felt herself crying against his chest. How she loved sweet Neku. He really was like another brother to her, and somehow he'd been able to tell her exactly what she needed. It was what she'd wanted all along. To hear from an outside source that she wasn't crazy for making the choices she had with Joshua. Sure Neku might have been a little biased, but Rhyme wouldn't have traded this moment for anything. She was finally able to acknowledge her life with Joshua was the best option for them both.

"Take care, Rhyme." After saying this, Neku placed a kiss on the younger Bito's forehead before he began walking away. Before he was gone completely, he yelled over his shoulder, "I wouldn't even mind if you replaced Mr. H as Producer so we could still see you. Don't tell him I said that, though."

Laughing slightly, Rhyme nodded her agreement to his request. Grinning himself, Neku began jogging towards the Scramble. He was, no doubt, going to 104 to meet Shiki. Touching her bell pendant from Beat for one last reassurance, she thought just one thing. _I'm ready if you are, Joshua. I love you. Come find me. _If Rhyme didn't know better, she would have thought the sun was shining directly down on her. Shaking her head in disbelief, Rhyme began heading to Joshua's penthouse suite again.

...

Joshua wasn't there when she arrived at his place. She wasn't surprised. He had his Composer duties, after all. Even if he was going to get laid, he couldn't just push certain things aside. Even if she wished he could. Gosh, what was wrong with her? Why was she so happy and giddy? She'd thought many times that her time with Joshua would corrupt her. It had certainly made her somewhat darker, and yet here she was. She'd found the light at the end of the tunnel, and she'd never been happier.

Whistling a tune to herself, Rhyme took off her bell necklace and put it on the armchair. She didn't think anyone would fancy the idea of her wearing the necklace Beat got her when she finally gave Joshua all of her. She also took off her shoes for good measure. Why she'd even warn shoes, she didn't know. She doubted Joshua would make the same mistake.

"Where are you, Josh- EEP!"

Of course, her sound of exclamation came from Joshua materializing in front of her without warning. She should have been used to such things—she should have expected it—and though she had somewhat, she was cut off guard by two things. One, by the few butterflies in her stomach. And two, Joshua had allowed his wings to be visible in the RG.

Startled, but amazed, Rhyme strode over to where Joshua was sitting on the bed, and courageously ran her hand across some of the feathers greeting her eyes. They were so... so soft. And such a pristine white! They were gorgeous. Why, then, was Joshua looking like her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen? "I'm surprised you didn't have some witty remark about my panic attack."

"I did, Raimu. I was about to say it, too, but you've affectively distracted me with thi-" To her utter satisfaction, Rhyme found she'd made Joshua break off mid-sentence when her hand got bold and she began tracing the shape of his left wing. He sighed out in contentment, and Rhyme was more than glad to have the upper hand for once. Sure that was what they'd agreed on (what she even demanded), but she hadn't thought his Composer wings would be part of the equation. And if touching them gave him this much pleasure, Rhyme wished he'd be breaking them out more. Climbing onto the bed, Rhyme found herself straddling Joshua's lap. She could feel him harden at all of the contact she was giving him. In fact, this new position allowed her to touch his wings even easier.

However, she was starting to lose part of her plan when her hand decided, instead of stroking his other wing, to cup his face instead. Of course, when she did that she found she couldn't stop."I love you, Joshua," Rhyme said again, as she leaned even closer to his face now. Joshua smiled slightly, but with true mirth. "I'm so sorry if I ever made you doubt that. It was never my intent. I tried from the beginning to bring love into your life, and yet-"

"Stop with the Beauty and the Beast re-enacting, Rhyme," Joshua replied with a real laugh (because he did fake them around certain people). "You needn't worry. I understood. And I was being selfish. I'm still being selfish, but I can't let you go, dear. Shibuya needs us to maintain it. And Rhyme if you ever thought you were just a Game piece to me, erase that thought now. You're my..." Joshua trailed off, as he seemed to be looking for the right word. Rhyme looked at him lovingly, perhaps expecting him to use another music metaphor. Instead, he settled on, "You're my everything."

There was simply no way that Rhyme could not kiss him for that. Forgetting his wings for the moment, Rhyme's hands circled around his neck until their lips were just the smallest bit apart. Joshua wasn't having that. He filled the space between them immediately, as he wasted no time in battling her tongue in her mouth for dominance. Joshua's hands wrapped around Rhyme's waist so tightly that her shirt began to rise up. At least, for a while his hands stayed there. Eventually his right hand began traveling downward, but most likely remembering just what he'd promised Rhyme, he pulled away. Her dissatisfaction was short lived, however, because he began unbuttoning his shirt, and put Rhyme's hands on his perfect chest. "Wish to take my shirt off, love?"

Rhyme didn't have to be told twice. Taking his blue top in her hands, she gently began removing it from his shoulders. It almost felt criminal that she should remove her hands from his torso, but she somehow felt empowered by removing this shirt. This shirt that he'd worn in the beginning. This shirt that had stayed with Joshua even with how much he'd changed. This was the shirt of Shibuya's God, but it was also her Joshua's. Suddenly, Rhyme wondered how she could have ever thought to separate the two. They were one in the same, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Here, let me help you." Joshua's hands fell atop Rhyme's as he helped her to push the fabric off his shoulders. For a moment, they just held each other's hands atop his shoulders, but with a small smile from Joshua, Rhyme was reminded of just why she'd allowed him to throw such a meaningful shirt on the floor.

"What was that about, Raimu? You seemed to think that shirt was the Holy Grail." Honestly, Joshua didn't seem too keen on hearing her answer, as he began kissing, suckling, and slightly nipping at her neck. Pleasure coursed through Rhyme's veins. Even more so when his hands began moving upward. They brushed just the slightest bit over her nipples, and she found any thing she might have said disappearing, as breathy moans took their place. "You didn't answer me, Rhyme," Joshua said with his face brushing against her cheek. He laughed the slightest bit, and as Rhyme's hands began digging into Joshua's back to bring him closer, she was suddenly aware of something.

"Your wings are gone." As the words hit home, the lust seemed to clear Joshua's mind just the slightest bit. At least he seemed to be able to answer her. Rhyme found herself envying his Composer abilities. He was still too rational with everything going on between them. Even though Rhyme wanted to know where the part of his Composer self had gone, she found she was beginning to forget what wings even were when Joshua lifted her legs up so he could remove her shorts. Suddenly, Rhyme realized she was completely topless. She would have wondered just when and how it'd happened, but Joshua's hands against the bottom of her bare legs were too good. And was that his lips?

Whispering against her right leg, which he held in his hands, Joshua muttered, "That wouldn't be a good idea for our first time, Rhyme. Maybe later, but I'd rather not have the bed taken up by my wings rather than you. I just wanted you to know that I'd listened to what you said. I'm allowing you control over all of me, and showing you just who I am."

If they'd been in a different situation, Rhyme might have assured Joshua just how moved she was that he trusted her so completely. She would have made sure he knew just how much she loved him and always would. Right now, however, his words made her think of something else. "Sit down on the bed, Joshua. While I know I can't control this completely, I still want to make good on our deal."

Proving that he really had taken her words to heart, Joshua complied without any argument. Rhyme found she was surprised, though, when he chastised her just the slightest bit. "Don't sell yourself short. Experience isn't everything. You're the best person I've ever been with, and I think this would be highly pleasurable if you controlled everything, but I don't mind guiding you through this, either."

Rhyme was almost moved to the point of tears by that. How she loved this boy! How glad she was that she'd let him in and never given up on him. Joshua looked at her expectantly, perhaps, awaiting her answer, but she simply couldn't. Words wouldn't suffice. Instead, she pulled him to her again for another kiss. Rhyme smiled against his lips, as they moved against hers ferociously. She'd always loved the way he tasted like burnt marshmallows. He was sweet, but it was hidden beneath something dark. It was similar to how he was the best person she'd ever known, but he'd buried it beneath hate, anger, and sadness.

Rhyme was pulled from the thought of the taste of Joshua (somewhat sad, but hey, there were other pleasurable things to think of), when Joshua's hand began pulling at the sides of her panties. She slapped his hands away playfully, and then she tackled him backwards so they were lying at the foot of the bed. The moment Rhyme began unbuttoning his pants, he knew just what she wanted and helped her on her journey to free him from them.

She did succeed in taking him surprise, though, when she pulled his boxers off, and fisted his length between her hands. Joshua hissed in pleasure the moment the feeling of Rhyme's hands on him made itself known. Rhyme could tell he was resisting the urge to thrust in her hands. He gritted his teeth to keep in control, and turned to Rhyme. "Raimu, you don't have to-"

"But I want to." And she did. She'd never seen Joshua like this before. She'd finally succeeded in putting him under her power, and she wasn't going to waste it. Even though she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, Joshua seemed to enjoy the treatment nonetheless. She ran her hands over as much of his penis, as she could. Now and then, Joshua would help guide Rhyme's movements and pace, but it was mostly her brining him to this beautiful ecstasy. She squeezed him just the slightest bit, and watched, amazed as the all-powerful Composer began coming undone in front of her.

At least, that's what she would have thought would happen. Instead, to Rhyme's confusion, Joshua told her to stop. At first she felt a little hurt, but when Joshua remarked, somewhat, cheekily that their first time wouldn't be a first time unless he lasted, Rhyme quickly caught on and laid back on the bed for Joshua.

"It's my turn to make you feel good," he whispered into her ear whilst hovering over her. Anything Rhyme might have thought to do or say was effectively lost to the winds as she felt Joshua, once again, pulling at her panties. This time she didn't stop him, but she did bite her lip apprehensively when Joshua had them completely off and threw them to the side of the bed. Sensing her discomfort, Joshua began whispering sweet nothings in Rhyme's ear. His hands, however, took to a different means of calming her.

He began running his hands down her legs. Rhyme was momentarily confused at first until she felt his digits running deftly over her ankles. The youngest Bito moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, she could understand why ankles had been such a big deal in older times. Rhyme prepared to sort out everything she was feeling, and to focus on one thing at a time, but that proved to be completely impossible when Joshua stuck a finger into her and began circling her clitoris. At once, Rhyme could no longer kiss her soul mate's neck like she had been. Instead, all her attention went to the sensations Joshua was evoking in her. She clutched him to her as much as she could. In this moment, she truly wished nothing more than to fill the space between them completely. To become a part of Joshua and stay with him always. "Josh, I need-"

Whatever she needed never got said. If she'd felt like she couldn't handle the pleasure before that was nothing compared to how she felt when Joshua inserted another finger in her and successfully found her G-Spot. She moaned his names, as she felt her walls clenching around him. She knew from experience what was happening. She was almost there, but she needed- "Cum for me, Rhyme."

That did it, stars overtook her vision as she felt a pleasure she'd never known before. Sure she'd been like this with Josh before, but they hadn't been as emotionally tied even then as they were now. Rhyme held Joshua to herself like an anchor as she came down from the high that the High Plane had nothing on.

Joshua laughed at her reaction, but didn't seem to be complaining. After all, the way she'd pushed his head into her chest gave him ample time to explore her upper torso. He didn't let the chance slip by. Once Rhyme thought she might go over the edge again, Joshua whispered against her breasts, "Are you ready?"

Rhyme nodded slowly, as Joshua sat up slightly so he could look at her face. She showed nothing but sincerity in love in her eyes. Or so she assumed because Joshua seemed convinced enough of her decision. "You're so beautiful, Raimu," Joshua said in response to just having seen Rhyme come undone by his hands. How Rhyme knew that was what he was referring to, she didn't know. She didn't question it. She never questioned anything with Joshua.

As Joshua positioned himself over her entrance to begin their love making, Rhyme was caught-off-guard by something. Not that Joshua was showing his vulnerabilities to her (which was indeed something), but more than that… he looked completely shaken. Sensing he might need a little reassurance, Rhyme brought her hands out to cup his member in her hands. She guided him to her so his tip brushed the slightest bit against her entrance. Making sure he was looking her in the eye when she said this, she begged, "Please, Joshua."

And when he looked into her own eyes with conviction, Rhyme knew she'd won. "Yes, of course, Rhyme. I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but you're right. I'm sorry. And I love you."

"It's okay. I love you more than you know, Joshua." Rhyme smiled at the last bit. Joshua smiled, too, but it disappeared faster then her look had. Mainly because he'd taken to kissing her soon after. As their lips met with a stunning electricity, Joshua began pushing inside her. Too her shock (and somewhat relief), Joshua pushed all the way through without stopping. She was glad for it, as she'd always been tough and loved to get things out of the way. It was painful, but it wasn't too bad. Mainly it stung somewhat, and she felt sort of odd with how she was being stretched, but mostly she was overwhelmed with love for this man. She felt so loved, so whole, so full of him in every way. As pleasure started building up inside of her, Rhyme realized she never wanted the feeling to end.

"I'm fine," Rhyme assured the worried look on Joshua's face. "Really, you can keep moving. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Joshua didn't argue with her, as he first supported his body with his forearms (as not to crush her), but then took to moving within her in a somewhat soft and slow rhythm. As Rhyme became accustomed to the feel of him inside her, she found herself wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him deeper. Boy was she glad she'd done that! For the next time he thrust inside of her, he hit a spot that made her toes curl. From the sound Joshua made, it seemed he was enjoying the new position, too.

With each thrust, he made Rhyme feel even better, but she found it wasn't enough. "More," she'd demand. Or, "Faster. Harder. Deeper." Her hands tangled in his hair, and glided over parts of his body. Joshua in turn tried to kiss every part of Rhyme's body that he was able to. When he put one of her legs over his shoulder and somehow went even deeper inside of her, she knew she wouldn't last long. Joshua pressed another finger against her clitoris, and that was finally all Rhyme could take. Joshua followed soon after. And even through the ecstasy of her second orgasm, Rhyme forced herself to keep her eyes open and take in the beauty of Joshua's climax.

She'd never loved him more than she did in that moment. She'd never felt stronger, happier, or more fulfilled than when she saw her love look at her in pure bliss, as he placed a hand to her cheek.

In what felt line a moment an eternity all rolled into one, it was over. Joshua rolled off of her, and unable to support his own weight anymore, completely lay down on the bed. Rhyme followed in much the same way, as she curled herself into his sweaty arms, and dreamed of staying with him like that forever. Even if he was sweaty. Somehow it seemed hysterical that the Composer "who hated to break a sweat" was in such a state. Rhyme turned to Joshua about to tell him such a thing but the contemplative look on his face brought her up short.

"I don't want this to be like the Shark Noise for you."

"Huh?" At first, Rhyme's ridiculous initial thought was that Joshua had guessed she'd compared the pain of him being inside to her to that Shark and other Noise (it didn't compare in the slightest), but as she turned and took in the sad look on his face she knew he was talking about something else entirely.

"For us to be together, you'll have to die. Any way I look at it, I'm killing someone who deserves nothing more than to live. I don't want it to be like the Noise—I've obliterated into extinction now—that erased you. I don't know if I want it at all."

Despite herself, Rhyme couldn't help the gasp that emitted from her when she made sense of what he was saying. He truly had torn down all his walls when it came to her. Normally he would have demanded she be with him, but...

Taking in the guilty expression he was wearing, and that he would not look at her, she was reminded of someone else. Neku. The guilty look he sometimes wore for almost having killed Shiki. They really were all connected. And it was through Joshua, through The Reapers' Game, that they were. Even having taken her dreams away, Joshua had brought Rhyme more happiness then she ever could have dreamed possible.

She knew just what to say to reassure him the way she had herself. "Joshua, you and the Game are my life. Your Game touched me, too. It made me a better person like you wanted for us all. And don't you remember what Mr. Hanekoma said in his reports? Trauma for things lost goes away to be filled with something else. It'll be hard to say goodbye to everyone, but that feeling won't always be there. It's already being filled with something else, and I know despite what Mr. H says, your love is the one thing I could never relinquish. You took my dreams, Josh, but only to become my best dream. So let's stop worrying about this, okay? Let's get some sleep. Knowing your powers, you could just let me come to you in my sleep, so-" Rhyme's words cut off with a soft yawn. She was tired. But she needed to make Joshua see, she needed to-

Even with her best efforts, sleep came and pulled Rhyme under. Joshua smiled at his sleeping Angel. She truly couldn't be anything else, could she? She'd never belonged in this world. She wouldn't be his Reaper. She'd be his Angel, and all of Shibuya would be better for it. Joshua kissed his sweet girl's head lovingly, as he drew her closer to him to keep her warm. He held her hand in his; that, even more than her words, showed him that for once he was doing the right thing for someone other than himself. Her hand was made perfectly to fit in his, and Joshua let himself relax in knowing someday he would bring her to him while she slept. When they were both good and ready, of course. Then they'd have moments like this all the time. Then they'd never be pulled apart by their separate world.

For the first time in years, Joshua found himself focusing on his own Music rather then Rhyme's. What he found there melted the last bit of ice in his heart and allowed him to fully become the man Rhyme had always seen. Had always fought for. His Music was synchronized with hers, and even all of Shibuya seemed to harmonize with it. Joshua rolled over and let sleep pull him in, too. He'd dream of Rhyme and leave his Composer duties to another day. After all, the world began with him and he was finally going to make the most of it and his humanity.

**Author's Note: First off, please don't flame me if you don't like this pairing. Also, I'm sorry if this was awful. It was my first lemon. Actually, lemons sort of make me uncomfortable so I am SO surprised that I wrote this. I probably will never write another.**

**Anyway, this idea would not leave me alone, so I had to write it. Mainly that when they were about to have sex, Rhyme would fear Joshua meant to control her like he did the Game. And that Rhyme would realize she sort of feared being with the Composer because of all she'd lose. I like the story aspect of this, but not the lemon. I had to write it, though, because that was what it was about. And because there are like no M rated Joshyme fics. Even if this did suck, I thought they at least deserved one dedicated to them, but I tried to keep it tame because... well, it's Rhyme. LOL.**

**Also, their past in this fic is reference to my "Essence of Life" story. If you want a more in-depth look at how they got to this point, I suggest reading that, but it obviously has an alternate ending to this (actually, this fits into the other story, but I choose to not think their sad ending in that happened in this universe).**

**So please don't flame me for the pairing and probably awful lemon. Tell me what you think about the story side, Joshyme's dynamic, etc. I have to say, I'm scared of you guys' reviews. I'd be half tempted to upload this on another account, but I'm going to be brave. Don't let me regret that please. Thanks.**

**And I REALLY need to write more NekuxShiki. And actually write some BeatxEri. And finish Let it Burn... Gah! The list goes on and on.**

**-Shanna**


End file.
